Tyrannosaurus rex
'Tyrannosaurus rex 'was a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur which lived during the late [[Cretaceous|''Cretaceous]] period throughout what is now North America, and Greece Mythology. This dinosaur is the most famous prehistoric animal known, mainly due to its deadly reputation.mya. It measured about 43 ft long (13. m), stood up to 16 feet tall and weighed up to 7.5 tons (14,500 Lbs). It was one of the most fearsome and deadliest predators in it's time, it had two tiny arms with two fingers, but it instead used its large head, crushing jaws and weight as its weapons. * as is shown in End Game before his arm was torn off.]] In Dinosaur Revolution ''End Game Two ''T. rexes, one named Jack Palance, the other Stumpy, fought on a beach over territory, but Jack, (the cannibal) ripped off the front limb of his rival and ate it before pushing him down. His rival left. We see Stumpy again with his mate Tinkerbelle, as his two babies play. They fall asleep and the pair chase a little Pachycephalosaurus into a log, but then it disappears after chasing it out. They even walk on an adult Ankylosaurus without any fuss. They fight over a little pinecone that fell near them, but Jack was there, and Jack cannibalizes the two offspring. Then Stumpy and Tinkerbelle check and find the babies have been eaten. At night Stumpy comforts Tinkerbelle. The next day they attack and kill a Triceratops, and eat it, but the cannibalistic rival of their's, Jack Palance, returns again, staring at Tinkerbelle, and Stumpy and Jack'' have a reunion. Then they bite each others snouts, and a splash of blood was torn off of Jack, but Jack was bigger and so recovers quicker, biting Stumpy's neck. He sees the front limb and Jack tries to bite it off, but Tinkerbelle comes from behind and bites Jack's leg, before her mate is free and knocks over Jack, and Jack lands his throat into the horn of the ''Triceratops carcass, and dies. Later that night, Stumpy and Tinkerbelle are seen cuddling with each other. Tinkerbelle stands up showing she is ready to mate, Stumpy gets up and walks to her and gets into the mating position. Tinkerbelle takes a step forward, stomping an eggshell of their previous young, it then pans out showing them mating. Later in the episode, the female lays a clutch of eggs, and scares her mate away. That night it rains, and the eggs almost drown to death, but she makes a hole to let the water out, but an egg falls out. Later, a pack of Troodons arrive, surrounding the nest to take an egg. A Troodon takes an egg, but the male T. rex grabs the Troodon and kills it, but drops and breaks the egg. He then scares away the pack. Months later, in the morning, squeeking is heard in the nest, but after digging the nest, only a pack of mammals get out, with all, except one egg, eaten. The female hatches the lone egg, and the baby hatches. Later, on the day of the impact of the asteroid, the baby T. rex named Junior has became a teenager and attacks an Ankylosaurus but is injured. It then chases two Troodon into a cave when the asteroid hits the Earth. Later, it comes out of the cave, finding it snowing, in a nuclear winter. Sadly, he finds his parents dead. He finds a small mammal and chases it, but sadly falls off the cliff and dies, supposedly ending his species existance. Despite not returning active in the episode, it is provided as food and shelter for a female Troodon, up to her own last stand. Trivia Some people are complaining about the Tyrannosaurus not having feathers when it is an adult, but paleontologists say it was not possible for an adult Tyrannosaurus due to the size, and climate. Also paleontologists agree that Tyrannosaurus did not have crocodilian armor. However popular, this spelling is wrong. Dinosaur names are created according to the rules of the Binomial nomenclature. Binomial names consist of two parts. Tyrannosaurus is the species stupid Mr stupid name, while rex is the species name. Genus names must be written with a capital letter but the species name don't. In many cases the (mostly long names) are shortened. In that case, only the first letter of the Genus name is written. That letter is followed by a period, not a "-". All binomial nomenclatural taxon should be written in italics. Therefore, the taxa should be written like this: * Tyrannosaurus rex or for short: * T. rex Gallery '' Tyrannosaurus.JPG|Stumpy and Tinkerbelle Trex-family.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus family. Latest-1.jpg RotD_Rex11.jpg Tyranosumofight.png|''The battle between 2 rival T. Rex'' '' Category:Carnivores Category:Animals from North America Category:Tyrannosaurs